


No Service

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	No Service

I looked across at Mesut from where I sat in the passenger seat of his car. We had been parked up on the grass verge because we thought that something was wrong with the car. He had tried to call his recovery company a few times, but neither of us had any signal. We needed something to pass the time.

“Lily” Mesut whispered softly as he turned to the side in his seat, facing me as he toyed with the straps of my dress. It was a summer’s night so I was only wearing a thin dress.

I reached for him and took the collar of his shirt between my fingers, the material was soft, and I pulled his face in close to mine by it. He smiled softly, knowing what I was about to do. I pressed my lips to his, softly at first, but then with more pressure. He slid his arms around and held me close as we kissed, his mouth parting. I felt his hot breath against my lips.

I dug my fingernails into the fleshy part of his shoulder and let a slight moan slip through my parted lips. He gripped my waist tighter for a moment before sliding his hands up to the straps of my dress, he toyed with them again before slipping them down. I slid my arms out of them, the dress just being held up by my breasts, but barely.

I reached for him, my fingers finding the bottom button of his shirt. I popped it, then the other one by one until I was able to push his shirt down his arms. He threw his shirt as soon as it was free of his arms. I let my hands wander to his abs, my fingertips grazing them lightly.

“Your hands are cold.” he whispered, laughing softly. He took both of them in his and held them for a minute.

He gestured to the back seat with his head. I nodded and climbed back there before he joined me. He pressed my back down against the leather seats and hovered over me. He brought his lips teasingly close before he kissed me. In return I grasped the back of his head, gripping his hair. I took his bottom lip between mine and bit down on it.

“I want you” he whispered as his hot breath brushed against my hair.

I pushed him backwards until it was him that was sprawled across the back seat. I knelt between his legs and pulled his jeans down his muscular thighs, working my hands up either side as I discarded them. I smirked down at him.

I suppressed a moan as his lips met my neck. He’d leant forward once his jeans hit the floor and began kneading my breasts through the material of my dress. He could be such a tease, and he wanted to be in control, but I wouldn’t let him. I dragged my fingernails down his thighs, careful to look down at him, but not into his eyes. If I were to look into his eyes, I would give up control.

My fingers gripped his thighs, leaving light scratch marks where my nails dug in, in little half moon shapes. He lifted my arms quickly and tugged my dress off, throwing it onto the growing clothes pile in the already cramped back seat of his car. “Don’t tease me.” his breath was hot as he spoke against my ear. He lifted one of my legs to around his hip and let his hand linger on my thigh as his grip tightened on me tightened. Once I was seated comfortably in his lap he placed his hands upon my hips, moving his thumbs in light circular motions. I bucked my hips gently against his. I was thankful that we didn’t have the friction of his jeans between us any more.

I brought my hands to his chest, and then slid my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips against his, and our mouths moved in sync against each other. I gripped his hair again, bucking my hips gently against his, but there was too much between us. I lifted my hips from his for a moment, my hands moving quickly to the waistband of his calvin kleins. I peeled the material down slowly, until I reached a point and he helped me by kicking them away.

He took the hint that I was impatient.

He tore my bra and panties off in quick succession and dropped his head to the crook of my neck and began to bite, lick and suck on a particularly tender patch of skin. I moaned out and clutched at his shoulders. Without warning he thrust into me fully and the motion of his pelvis hitting mine caused me to hit my head on the roof of the car.

I clung to his biceps and pushed my pelvis against his to stop myself from hitting the roof every time he pounded into me. Then he lifted my hips and lay be down on the back seat.

“I want to hear you” he commanded as I arched my back. I lost track of my thoughts for the pleasure and lowered my head to his collarbone and bit there, leaving a small mark.

I parted my legs further and wrapped them around his waist, my heels digging into his lower back. A thin sheet of sweat covered both of our bodies as we neared our climaxes. I brought my arms around him and held him tightly against me, tilting my hips upward slightly to give him a deeper angle.

His climax was first, and he continued to move his hips against mine until my walls began spasming around him. He took a deep breath and dropped his head to my chest, pressing tender kisses to my skin as he tried to regain control of his breathing.”I’m glad we got no phone signal.”


End file.
